


Three's A Crowd

by abitofarockyroad



Series: Requests! [2]
Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine. How do we…spice things up?” You scoot yourself over so you’re sitting on the bed behind him and wrap your arms around him, leaning so you can whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“Maybe some roleplaying. Or you could tie me up. Maybe I’ve been bad and you need to punish me.” You suggest, kissing his neck between each suggestion, feeling him shiver under your touch.</p>
<p>“What else?” He mutters, his hands moving up to run along yours.</p>
<p>“We could have a threesome?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I am complete trash I’m totally I love with Bucky but also really really like pietro and am really curious about Loki so I would really love if you guys could maybe write something including at least 2 of them if you have time thank you so much! (Also I loves all of your writing) - Anonymous
> 
> Ok so I may have gone a bit crazy with how I interpreted this request. I hope you like it, this one was a first for me! - Emma xox

“All I’m saying is maybe we could try something different? Spice things up a little.” Pietro was sitting on your bed sulking, arms crossed, lips pouting.

“You said my sex was boring.” He moans grumpily, looking genuinely hurt.

“I never used the word boring thank you very much.”

“You said you’d got bored of the same old stuff.”

“Ah yes. Bored. Not Boring. There’s a difference.”

“There is no difference!” He cries, throwing his arms up in exasperation and jumping off the bed, stomping around in front of you.

“There is so a difference!” You shout in response, trying to make yourself heard over his indignant Russian muttering. “Being bored of what we were doing means I enjoyed it, but there was too much of the same stuff. It being boring would mean I didn’t enjoy it at all”

He huffs in response, slumping down on the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched.

“Fine. How do we…spice things up?” You scoot yourself over so you’re sitting on the bed behind him and wrap your arms around him, leaning so you can whisper in his ear.

“Maybe some roleplaying. Or you could tie me up. Maybe I’ve been bad and you need to punish me.” You suggest, kissing his neck between each suggestion, feeling him shiver under your touch.

“What else?” He mutters, his hands moving up to run along yours.

“We could have a threesome?”

“Wait really?” He says quickly, spinning round in your arms to face you.

“Yeah why not.” You say with a shrug, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. When you shuffle off the bed and stand, pulling on a jumper he jumps up quickly.

“With who?”

“Oh god I don’t know it was just a suggestion. I hadn’t put much thought into it.” You shrug, pulling your bedroom door open and walking down the hallway into the sitting room. “Hey Buck.” You call, seeing Bucky was the only one around.

“Good morning.” He calls in response, waving absentmindedly, his nose buried in a book.

“What are you reading?” You ask as you get closer, intrigued at what had got him so focused.

“A book I found in my room under the bed.” He says simply, shifting it slightly so you could read the cover.

“Oh good god Bucky no.” You cry, snatching the book out of his hands and flinging it across the room.

“What?”

“Bucky you cannot read 50 Shades of Grey. I will not allow it.”

“Why not?”

“Bucky. Just. No. If you want something to read I can give you good books. If you want to read porn I can suggest some excellent smut. Just let me know. Anything but that book.”

“Ok fine.” He murmurs under his breath, crossing his arms sulkily, looking remarkably like Pietro when he was having a strop. God damn these stupid attractive Russian speaking people everywhere. Bloody three of them in one place. Thank god Nat wasn’t here or you might just overload.

“Were you…enjoying it?” You ask casually, intrigued what the Winter Solider might have thought of the awful book.

“It was…educational?” He says thoughtfully and you struggle not to laugh.

“In what way?” As you ask this Pietro walks in and joins you, slumping down on a chair opposite Bucky.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Bucky was reading 50 Shades of Grey.” You explain, a smirk playing across your lips.

“What’s that?”

“Oh good god.” You sigh, rubbing your temples gently. Were you really going to have to explain 50 Shades of Grey to your boyfriend?

“I’ve heard of it but never knew what it was.” Looks like you were going there. Super.

“Well it’s a book…uh…about…it’s basically really bad written porn.” You sum up pretty efficiently you think.

“Have you read it?” Pietro asks curiously. This wasn’t how you’d expected your morning to go.

“God no. You can read much better smut online. Or just watch it. Nobody should be exposed to that atrocity.”

“So there’s nothing in there we could try that’s not boring?” This gets Bucky’s attention.

“What are you talking about?”

“Pietro really? Are we going to discuss our sex life in front of Bucky?”

“You’re having boring sex?” Bucky says with a snigger. “You clearly aren’t doing a very good job.”

“Oi. My sex is not boring she is just bored of it.” Pietro tries to defend.

“Oh because that’s so much better.”

“When was the last time you had sex then Winter Solidier? Having a bit of a cold streak are we?”

“Oh ok now low blow.” You but in, trying not to laugh at Pietro’s top notch pun.

“It’s been a while but people aren’t exactly that into the huge metal arm.” Bucky protests, ignoring you completely.

“Wait…so you haven’t had sex since before the war?” You couldn’t help yourself. This shit was interesting.

“Well…no…but…” Bucky stammers.

“Hey (y/n) you know that thing we were talking about earlier?” Pietro pipes up quickly. Oh Pietro no. “What about Bucky?” Oh he did it. It happened. This is happening.

“What about me?” Bucky demands, staring between you and Pietro.

“Well (y/n) was listing some things that could make our sex life more interesting.” There was no way you could stop this now. He was going full speed ahead. Goodness. “She suggested a threesome.”

“Fuckin hell.” You mutter under your breath, feeling your cheeks heat as Bucky’s mouth falls open.

“Yeah ok.” He says simply. What the frickety frack nick nack give a dog a bone. What was happening? At this rate you wouldn’t be giving a dog a bone both the guys would be giving a bone to you.

“What do you mean yeah ok?” You ask quickly before Pietro strips off, which would be next at the rate he’s going.

“I mean yeah I am up for that.”

“There you go (y/n).” Pietro says cheerfully, standing and walking towards you. “When do we want to do this?”

“Now? While we have this place to ourselves?” Bucky suggests and Pietro nods earnestly, obviously thinking this is a good idea.

“Now hold the fuck up.” You say quickly, jumping in front of Bucky and Pietro as they start making their way towards the bedrooms. “You want to go just have a threesome now? And both of you are ok with this? Two guys one girl?” They both look at each other, shrug, look back and you and nod.

“Well everyone here is hot so why the fuck not.” Pietro says simply, Bucky nodding along eagerly.

“Eh screw it lets go bang.” You say with a sigh, leading the two guys to your room. This was the fucking weirdest thing that had ever happened to you. However you would be lying if you said you weren’t excited.

“So how does this kind of thing work?” Pietro asks as the three of you walk into your room.

“How am I supposed to know?” You question, your voice much higher than usual. Pietro looks at you and raises his eyebrow, saying nothing. You sigh. “Ok fine we have a few options.”

“You’ve done this before?” Bucky says incredulously, staring at you with wide eyes. You shoot Pietro an evil look before replying. “Well…yes but I told Pietro in CONFIDENCE.”

“Well I figure it wouldn’t be that big of an issue considering what is about to happen.”

“…you make a valid point. Ok so we have a few ways we can approach this.”

“How many ways can there be?” Bucky asks, looking vaguely confused.

“Well I have multiple…well…orifices? For…urmm…” you made a vaguely strange hand gesture “insertion?”

“Nicely put.”

“Oh come on it’s just the same as usual just with two sausages and one bun.”

“Ok that was better.”

“Thanks.” You say, nodding at Pietro with a grin. “Ok…so…do we…take our own clothes off…or…?”

“That would be efficient?” Bucky agrees with a nod.

“We’re going for efficiency now?” Pietro adds indignantly.

“Well would you rather take my clothes off then?”

“Yes.” Bucky and Pietro chorus.

“Well…” You say slowly, taking a deep breath. “Go on then.”

The guys walk towards you tentatively, everyone clearly nervous about what is going to happen. Pietro is the first to touch you, running his hand down your arm, pressing his lips against your neck. You run your hands down not one, but two chests, your breathing quick. Bucky’s cool metal fingers push up your top and run against your skin, making you shiver. He tugs at your top and you lift your arms, Pietro moving away from you so it can be pulled over your head. Grinning, and to the guy’s surprise, you drop to your knees once your top has been removed. Lifting both of their shirts slightly you alternately kiss their stomachs, just above their waistline. You pull Pietro’s loose fitting sweat pants down so they’re around his ankles, him kicking them away while you do the same to Bucky.

“What are you…?” Bucky starts to ask, but stops abruptly when you start to massage him through his boxers, giving Pietro the same treatment. Moans of pleasure erupt from both of their mouths and you smirk, using your hands to pull down their pants, their half hard erections freed. You take them both in your hands and start to fist them slowly, until they are putty in your hands. Glancing up at Pietro you see him standing, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, his breathing heavy. Eyes still on him, you take him into your mouth while still keeping your other hand on Bucky. You use your hand to pump what of Pietro you can’t fit into your mouth and watch as the wet heat drives him crazy. His fingers wind themselves into your hair while your hand moves down to cup his balls, a whine escaping his mouth. He whines again when you move your mouth away, instead paying attention to Bucky, his grip on your hair slightly tighter but no less enjoyable.

This continues for a while, you alternating whose dick you were sucking, heat blossoming within you. It’s almost as if Pietro has read your mind when he gently pushes your hands away from him, instead bending down and picking you up. You are carried over to the bed and practically thrown onto it, bouncing a few times before coming to a stop. Pietro stands in front of you, leaning down to pull down your trousers and discard them on the floor. Bucky stands to your side, reaching his hands to remove your bra while Pietro deals with your panties. In a matter of seconds you are completely naked on the bed, watching as Pietro and Bucky remove any further items of clothing.

“So…urmm…what now?” Pietro asks awkwardly when you’re all standing or lying naked.

“Do I seriously need to walk you through everything? Surely it’s not that complex.” You sigh, rubbing your temples in frustration. You hook your legs around Pietro’s waist and pull him towards you. You sit up and kiss him deeply, breaking away to whisper in his ear. “Fuck me.”

He does so happily, thrusting into you hard, his hands holding firmly onto your hips. Your breathing quickens but you still manage to reach out and grab Bucky who has so been absentmindedly stroking your hair. You take hold of his dick and gently pull him towards you, taking him in your mouth to stifle the moans. You feel him lean forward and close his mouth around one of your nipples, sucking and biting gently. Your body is in overload, every sense heightened, every feeling magnified. It doesn’t take long for the feeling of heat to become overpowering and you feel yourself closing around Pietro as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. You moan onto Bucky and the vibration from your mouth pushes him almost over the edge. He steps back just before, his breathing heavy, sweat rolling in beads down his chest.

“Swap.” You mutter once you’ve got your breath back, and like a machine they switch positions. It probably would have been funny if you weren’t focused on two penises rather than the one you normally have to deal with. Bucky begins to move into you, slowly and tentatively at first, but picking up the speed and force after a while. Pietro takes charge with you, holding tightly to your hair and tilting your head, thrusting into your mouth almost to the point of you gagging. While moving inside of you Bucky again leans forward and uses his free hands to pinch your nipples and massage your tits, making your stifled groans louder and more pronounced.

When Bucky pulls out and bends, pressing his lips against your clit you buck your hips up towards him. When his cold metal finger begins circling your asshole, slowly pushing inside. You gasp at the feeling, your hand reaching and grabbing Pietro’s arm. Bucky continues working inside you, gradually adding a second finger and scissoring you open whilst still licking and sucking at your clit.

“Stop.” You gasp as Bucky adds a third finger. “Now. Please.” Thankfully the guys had seemingly got the hang of things, moving around you while you lay on the bed. Pietro climbs on next to you and pulls you on top of him, Bucky moving the pair of you towards the edge of the bed. Pietro pushes himself into your ass, the pain quickly being replaced by pleasure as Bucky follows suit pushing into you. Pietro awkwardly begins thrusting with you on top of him, Bucky’s thrusts much harder. You cry out at the sensation, overwhelmed with feeling and pleasure.

Bucky speeds up, his fingers clamped around your hips both thrusting into you and pulling you onto him. His head rolls back and his legs tense as he comes inside of you, his thrusts becoming sloppy. When he pulls out Pietro pushes himself with one hand and rolls you over onto your stomach, moving into a standing position on the edge of the bed. You roll onto your back again, Pietro using his hands to spread your legs and thrust into you again hard and firm. It isn’t long before you climax again, taking Pietro with you. He fucks you through your orgasm, pulling out and taking a shuddering breath once he has come down from his high.

“And there we have it lads.” You say breathlessly, standing up and staggering a little, your knees weak. “That is how you have a threesome.”


End file.
